


Guilty Pleasure

by d2fmeasurement



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Just Murdoc dominating MacGyver.





	

Murdoc opened the door of his house and stepped outside. He was immediately tackled to the ground.

He smiled, amused. “MacGyver,” he said. “This is an interesting surprise. Not to state the obvious, but you can’t arrest me here. It’s why I chose this place to live.” He gave MacGyver a proud little smile and asked, “You’re not going rogue, are you?”

“No,” MacGyver said, standing up. “I’m here to prevent you from sneaking back to the U.S. to carry out the mission we intercepted.”

“Oh that?” Murdoc asked. “I’m not attached to killing her. I can just give a refund.” He walked further into his living room and sat down.

“Obviously, I don’t believe you,” MacGyver said.

“And your plan is what, exactly? Staying here forever to make sure I never leave?”

“I don’t have to stay forever,” MacGyver said. “Just long enough for the ambassador can carry out her diplomatic mission, rendering it pointless to assassinate her.”

“And you do realize I’m going to spend the entire time you’re here trying to kill you, right? I mean, I’m game if you are. I just want to make sure we’re on the same page,” Murdoc said.

“I can handle it,” MacGyver said.

Murdoc laughed and lunged towards the safe with his guns. MacGyver grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. Murdoc gripped MacGyver’s shirt and threw him onto the floor.

MacGyver wrapped his legs tightly around Murdoc’s, tripping him and pulling him down to the ground with him.

They wrestled on the floor until they found themselves pressed against each other, their faces close, breathing heavily.

MacGyver felt his heart speed up as Murdoc gazed at him, with a curious expression. “You stopped fighting me,” he observed.

Murdoc laughed and said, “You stopped fighting me.” MacGyver started to attack him again, but Murdoc pinned his hand down. “Don’t do that. I’m much more interested in what was happening in that little respite.”

“Nothing happened,” MacGyver said, even though he’d definitely felt it.

Murdoc started running a hand down MacGyver’s side, lightly and slowly.

MacGyver felt tingles as Murdoc touched him. He shook his head and said, “It’s nothing.”

“I feel it too, MacGyver,” Murdoc said. “There’s no need to be shy.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about because it’s no--”

“Nothing,” Murdoc said, rolling his eyes. “Can I fast forward through the denial? You’re starting to bore me again, after you’d just gotten interesting.”

“What exactly do you think we’re both feeling?” MacGyver asked.

Murdoc sighed. “I really wanted to make you say it, but, fine, in the interest of moving this along… you’re attracted to me.”

“That’s ridiculous,” MacGyver murmured. “I’m not attracted to terrible, evil people.”

Murdoc grinned and said, “Well, that’s not strictly true, is it, MacGyver?”

MacGyver’s jaw tightened. “I didn’t know what Nikki was really like.”

“But, she did turn out to be a bad person, didn’t she? Yet, being with her still felt amazing, didn’t it?” Murdoc asked. “Forget whatever feelings of guilt or shame or judgment you have attached to it. Being with her felt great, didn’t it?”

“I can’t just separate who someone is for the sake of… a good time,” MacGyver said.

“And why not?” Murdoc asked. “My body count, the amount of damage I’ll do in this world, it doesn’t go up or down either way. Why deprive yourself?”

“Why deprive myself?” MacGyver repeated. “Do you know how full of yourself you sound?”

“Do you know how long you’ve just been lying here on the floor with me? Not leaving? Not fighting? Just lying here, close to me?” Murdoc asked.

MacGyver swallowed. “What’s wrong with me?” His voice shook a little as he asked.

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” Murdoc said. “You’re just attracted to me.”

“I don’t want to be,” MacGyver murmured.

“I know,” Murdoc said in a sympathetic voice as he ran a hand through MacGyver’s hair. “May I kiss you?”

MacGyver hesitated. “How do I know you’re not just trying to get my guard down?”

“To be honest, I’ve now decided there are more interesting avenues to explore than killing you,” Murdoc told him with a little smile. “But, if you want to pat me down…”

MacGyver felt Murdoc’s body to check if he had a weapon.

When enough time had passed, Murdoc said, “I feel like you’re just stalling. Do you want me to kiss you now, Boy Scout?”

MacGyver nodded.

Murdoc put a hand on the back of MacGyver’s head and kissed him gently. After a minute, MacGyver started lightly kissing back.

Murdoc put his hands on MacGyver’s ass. MacGyver groaned happily against his mouth.

Murdoc pulled him close so that MacGyver could feel his hard cock against his leg. MacGyver started kissing him harder. He rested his hand on Murdoc’s crotch, but felt too shy to do anything more.

Murdoc kissed down MacGyver’s neck. “Do you want to put it in your mouth, MacGyver?”

MacGyver shrugged.

“You’re so shy,” Murdoc said affectionately. He ran a hand down MacGyver’s chin. “You are having fun, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” MacGyver admitted.

“Do you need me to give you another talk about how there’s no point denying yourself this pleasure?” Murdoc asked. “It might be very redundant with the first speech, but if that’s what you need…”

MacGyver shook his head. “I’m-- I mean, I’m not okay with that aspect, but I’m pushing it aside for now.”

“Then what’s the problem, sweetheart?” Murdoc asked.

“Have you been with a lot of guys?” MacGyver asked.

Murdoc shrugged. “Some,” he said. “Why do you ask?” After a second, he slowly smiled. “Oh, Boy Scout. You haven’t been with any, have you?”

MacGyver shook his head.

“You’re intimidated?” Murdoc asked.

MacGyver didn’t respond since he certainly wasn't going to admit to being sexually intimidated by Murdoc.

“Sucking cock is easy,” Murdoc assured him.

“I want to just kiss for a while first,” MacGyver said.

“Okay, baby,” Murdoc said. He kissed MacGyver’s forehead, then rested his hands on his ass before he resumed kissing him.

MacGyver eagerly kissed back.

He pulled Murdoc close so that he could feel him rubbing against him. He groaned softly against his mouth.

After a minute, he pulled away and started unzipping Murdoc’s pants. He slid them down along with his underwear. He ran his hand down Murdoc’s shaft and looked at it curiously.

Murdoc lightly petted MacGyver’s hair with one hand as he waited to see what he’d do.

“I’ll try it,” he said.

Murdoc kissed him. “Whenever you’re ready,” he said.

MacGyver pulled off Murdoc’s shirt and kissed down his body. He started lightly sucking his cock.

“That’s good,” Murdoc assured him, petting his hair. “Just try to use your tongue more if you can.”

MacGyver bobbed his head a little and lightly ran his tongue over Murdoc’s cock.

“Mmm, good boy,” Murdoc said.

MacGyver kept sucking on it.

Murdoc lightly rested his hand on the back of MacGyver’s head to guide him in bobbing his head up and down.

When he came, he pushed MacGyver’s head away and came all over his chin and neck.

MacGyver’s let out a moan of pleasure.

“You’re all filthy,” Murdoc said, grinning at MacGyver.

“Mmm,” MacGyver said happily.

“You really love having my come all over, don’t you?” Murdoc asked affectionately, petting MacGyver’s hair.

“Yeah,” MacGyver said breathily.

“The shy, uptight one’s always turn out to be so much fun,” Murdoc said. “Take off your clothes. I want to look at you while I’m deciding what to do with you next.”

MacGyver started undressing.

“You know, some people would ask to wash their face right about now,” Murdoc informed him.

MacGyver looked at him, embarrassed.

“I’m just teasing you,” Murdoc assured him, patting his ass. “I love that you’re like this.”

MacGyver hesitated and then said, “Maybe we should stop this.”

“You’re embarrassed because you’re enjoying it too much?” Murdoc asked.

MacGyver nodded.

“That’s a silly attitude,” Murdoc said. “Finish undressing.”

MacGyver pulled the last of his clothes off.

Murdoc ran his hands over MacGyver. “You have a beautiful body,” he said. “Roll over and stick your ass up for me.”

MacGyver happily complied. Murdoc started circling his asshole with his finger. MacGyver let out a contented breath.

“You seem much less nervous about this part than I anticipated,” Murdoc said.

“Uh, Nikki used to…”

Murdoc grinned. “Yes?”

“Play with, uh…”

Murdoc pulled his hand away. MacGyver let out an involuntary whine.

“Finish your sentence, MacGyver,” Murdoc said.

“Play with my asshole a lot,” MacGyver said, embarrassed. “So, I’m used to it.”

“That’s adorable,” Murdoc said. “Does that mean you’d by chance be agreeable to being fingered without any lubricant?”

“Yeah, I like that,” MacGyver told him.

Murdoc grinned. “You know, if you weren’t such a goody-two-shoes, you’d be my perfect man.” He started gently pushing his finger inside MacGyver.

MacGyver groaned happily.

Murdoc slowly added another finger.

“Oh God, I love that,” MacGyver said with a groan.

“I need to fuck you,” Murdoc said.

“Mmmm,” MacGyver said. “Use lubricant for that.”

Murdoc stood up. MacGyver also stood up, flinching a little as he did. He followed Murdoc towards his shelf, staying close.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow at him and said, “Are you worried I’m going to get a weapon?”

“Little bit,” MacGyver said. “Better safe than sorry.”

Murdoc opened a drawer on his shelf to show that it just had condoms and lubricant in it. “I assure you I’m not going to murder you right now, sweetheart,” he said. “Get on all fours on the couch, please.”

While MacGyver waited on the couch, Murdoc undressed and put the condom on. He sat down next to MacGyver and started lubricating his asshole.

“You’re so pretty,” he told him. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” MacGyver said, pushing his ass up excitedly.

Murdoc groaned as he pushed into him.

MacGyver rocked his hips back hard against him.

Murdoc gripped his hips and pushed deep into him.

“Fuck,” MacGyver said as he rocked back and forth. “That feels so good.”

“Thank you, baby,” Murdoc said. “Who’s my good boy?”

MacGyver moaned happily. “I am!”

“Yes, you are,” Murdoc agreed. “You’re daddy's good boy.”

MacGyver looked back at him, stunned.

Murdoc smiled innocently. “Something wrong, baby boy?”

MacGyver shook his head. “No,” he said. He turned to face the wall. “Say that again.”

“Say what?” Murdoc asked playfully. “What’d I say?”

“You know,” MacGyver said.

“I’ll say it again when I think you deserve it, sweetheart,” Murdoc said.

MacGyver tightened up around Murdoc’s cock. He started rocking his hips back hard against him.

Murdoc grinned and rubbed his back. “Oh, good boy,” he said. “You’re such a good boy for daddy.”

“Thank you,” MacGyver said breathily.

“You can say it,” Murdoc told him. “You don’t have to be shy.”

“Thank you, daddy,” MacGyver said. He moaned as Murdoc pushed deep into him.

Murdoc came inside him and then slowly pulled out. He grinned as he walked over to the trashcan to throw the condom out.

“You’re so happy,” Murdoc observed as he watched MacGyver stretch out on the couch.

“Mmhmm,” MacGyver agreed contentedly.

Murdoc sat down next to him and ran a hand down his body. “You haven’t even gotten off yet,” he said, lightly running a finger over MacGyver’s shaft.

“Have I earned it yet?” MacGyver asked.

Murdoc laughed. “Of course you have,” he said. “You’ve been such a good boy today. I’m very impressed.”

MacGyver nuzzled against him.

As Murdoc started stroking him, he said, “Daddy’s so proud of everything you’ve done today.”

“Yeah?” MacGyver asked eagerly.

“Mmhmm,” Murdoc said. “You’ve been very impressive. You’ve been the best boy in the whole world.”

MacGyver moaned as he came.

Murdoc held his come-covered hand up to MacGyver’s mouth. MacGyver licked it clean.

Murdoc stood up and gently pulled on MacGyver’s arm. “Come on,” he said.

MacGyver whined, not wanting to stand.

Murdoc laughed. “I know you’re probably very tired, but you desperately need a bath.”

Murdoc led him into the bathroom and drew up a warm bath. MacGyver settled into the tub.

Murdoc washed the come off his face and neck, then sat there gently rubbing his back as he watched him soak.

After a second, MacGyver’s lip started quivering.

Murdoc frowned. “Don’t cry, baby. There’s nothing to cry about.”

“It’s just setting in that you’re you,” MacGyver murmured. “I made a big mistake.”

“Hey, it doesn’t mean you like me or anything like that,” Murdoc said. “We just have fun having sex together.”

“I guess,” MacGyver said. “Why am I a magnet for evil people? Is there some deep darkness in me…”

Murdoc smiled at him affectionately. He pulled the stopper out of the bathtub, then ran his hand up and down MacGyver’s body. “Quite the opposite. People like me, we see something this purely good, we want to defile it.”

He helped MacGyver out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him. “I don’t suppose you’d consider sleeping in my bed so we can cuddle?”

MacGyver raised an eyebrow. “You like cuddling?”

“You don’t have to be a good person to enjoy cuddling,” Murdoc said.

“Well, sorry, the only way I’m falling asleep here is if you’re handcuffed to the bed and padlocked in your room. I’ll take the couch,” MacGyver said.

“That seems unnecessary,” Murdoc said. When he saw MacGyver’s skeptical look, he said, “Do you honestly think I still want to kill you? If I killed you, I wouldn’t get to have you again.”

MacGyver frowned, offended. “You won’t get to have me again anyway.”

“And why is that?” Murdoc asked.

MacGyver hesitated. He couldn’t really bring himself to convincingly say he’d be ale to keep from being with Murdoc again.

“Mmhmm,” Murdoc said. “Well, come on.” He went into the living room and took a pair of handcuffs out of the dresser and tossed them at MacGyver. “Do what you must to feel safe. You certainly need the rest after all that.”


End file.
